Lost in ya
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: KAT-TUN, Akame. "C'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, il y a un peu plus de deux mois. C'était une engueulade à la con, comme ça arrivait souvent à leur âge."


**Titre : **Lost in Ya. (Ya = you)

**Fandom :** Kat-tun, Akame cette fois, genre ouais, je fais une fic à pairing.

**Note : **Deux défis pour cet OS : tout d'abord, celui d'Hachiko R (Aussi connu sous le nom de Kaame-chan, allez savoir pourquoi, après ça c'est quand même moi qu'on traite de schizophrène.) Me fallait une fic à pairing, et assez longue. Bon, pour la longueur, je me suis foirée hein. Le deuxième défi, c'est de moi même, et je pense que vous le comprendrez avec le vocabulaire employé par un des personnages. So, here we go !

« - Maru, t'es kéblo !  
>- Laisse tomber Jin, j'crois qu'on l'a perdu lui aussi... »<br>En effet, ça devait faire plusieurs minute que le pauvre Nakamaru, assis sur un canapé et recroquevillé sur lui même, en espérant conserver sa chaleur corporelle, fixait un point invisible de lui. Depuis, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, et il n'avait fait aucun mouvement perceptible par l'oeil humain. En conclusion, on pouvait bel et bien dire qu'il était « kéblo ». La fatigue ajoutée à la rougeur de ses yeux expliquant surement son état.

« - Aaah, t'es misérable ! Aaah tu sers à rien man ! Il est 3h du maaat ! »  
>Toujours aucune réaction. La pièce redevint silencieuse. Ils s'étaient encore une fois bercé d'illusion : « Venez les mecs, on se fait nuit blanche, on matte des films, on picole, on fume et on mange des pizzas ! » signifie bien souvent « Venez les mecs, on va chez moi, on lance un DVD, on le regarde pas, on picole, on finit torchés et on dort ! ». C'est pas faute d'essayer, chacun de leurs essaies se soldaient de la même façon, cette soirée ne faisait donc pas exception à la règle. Au final, Koki dormait assis en tailleur sur une chaise -Son sens de l'équilibre était d'ailleurs admirable, Junno était couché sur dans son duvet dans un coin de la pièce, Ueda accaparait une partie du lit de Jin, alors que Nakamaru … avait les yeux ouverts. Il luttait pour rester éveillé, mais puisque son cerveaux était déconnecté, ça ne servait strictement à rien. Il finirait sûrement par s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, Jin et Kame se retrouvaient seuls, assis sur le lit aux côtés de Tatsuya. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, il y a un peu plus de deux mois.<br>« Bon, jvais rouler un petit bédo ! »  
>Au moins, ça occupe pendant quelques instants. C'était une engueulade à la con, comme ça arrivait souvent à leur âge. Pour résumer, c'était un jour au lycée, Jin avait disparu pendant la pause. Kame lui avait fait remarqué. Jin lui avait mal répondus. Kame avait pris la mouche. Jin aussi. Au final, le plus grand des deux avait fini avec un coquard. C'est comme ça que, d'un jour à l'autre, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Jusqu'au jour où, l'air de rien, Jin vint demander un feu à son ancien ami, qui lui avait donné, faignant que rien ne c'était passé ce dernier mois. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, faisaient semblant, même si une certaine gêne restait présente. Comme au moment présent. Trouver quelque chose à dire. Peut importe quoi. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, Jin se sentait observé. Dur de se concentrer dans ces conditions.<br>« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me dit pas que toi aussi tu vas me lâcher ! » Lui demanda-t-il. Ce qui eu au moins le mérite de briser le silence, qui devenait assez angoissant.  
>« Non, je repensais à un truc ... »<br>Jin n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, mais il voulait encore moins ne pas le faire. Assez paradoxal vous me direz. Mais la psychologie humaine n'est qu'un tas de paradoxe passé au mixeur, de toute façon.  
>« A quoi ? » Finit il par répondre, après avoir fini de rouler.<br>« Euh .. ben … » Il semblait gêné, et ça, ça sentait mauvais. « Tsé, on se parlait plus pendant un moment … ben à ça un peu. »  
>« Ah ... »<br>« J'suis désolé d'avoir pété un câble comme ça en fait. »  
>« De même … »<br>« Si je te demande où t'étais, tu vas t'énerver ? »  
>« J'étais juste au téléphone avec mes parents, la zermi, un petit problème familiale disons... J'ai un peu passé mes nerfs sur toi du coup, donc j'suppose que j'dois m'excuser aussi. Désolé. »<br>« Hm... » Fit Kame, pensif. « Ptin ça fait chier. »  
>« De ? » demanda Jin en lui passant le joint.<br>« J'voulais te dire un truc mais j'sais pas comment. »  
>« Au pire on s'en fout, dit moi cash quoi... Putain en plus tu me fais stresser du coup. J'ai un truc entre les dents ou ..? »<br>« Cash. »  
>« Ok donc toi t'es con. » En temps normal il aurait sûrement rit, mais là il avait trop peur pour le faire.<br>« Justement, c'est bien ça le problème. Bon. Tu vois Reiko ? »  
>« Celle de notre classe là ? »<br>« Ouais celle qui avait décidé de te coller. J'sais pas pourquoi je croyais que t'avais passé la pause avec elle du coup ça m'a saoulé. »  
>« Hein quoi ? »<br>Kame se tenta de tirer une bouffée en guise de réponse.  
>« En plus elle est moche. »<br>Cela réussit à faire rire Kame.  
>« C'est pas très gentil ça … Puis tu sais, la beauté est relative. »<br>« Essaie pas de me prendre pour un jambon, c'est un phacochère recouvert de deux tonnes de maquillage, c'est tout. »  
>« Phacochère assez populaire malgré tout. »<br>« Et donc ? »  
>« Quoi ? »<br>« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle au juste ? »  
>« Ton côté Bakanishi est marrant des fois, et d'autres fois c'est carrément chiant. »<br>Le retour du silence. Cool.  
>« Je sais que je suis pas une lumière, mais tu pourrais essayer de m'éclairer un peu au moins. » Soupira Jin après quelques instants.<br>« … Passe moi le rosé. »  
>Jin s'exécuta, l'air troublé. Il se roula une clope, histoire de reprendre un tant sois peu contenance.<br>« J'étais jaloux, c'est tout ce que j'essaie de te dire. » Finit il par dire, en regardant Nakamaru, qui s'était finalement endormis adossé au mur. Capuche sur la tête, écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, et front posé sur les genoux. Suivant son regard, Jin se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la terre tournait.  
>« Ptin en plus j'commence à être beurré. »<br>Il se rassit, et prit une inspiration.  
>« Euh … Comment ça ? »<br>« Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux que je te frappe. »  
>Kame soupira, essayant de garder son calme. Il pensait vraiment qu'il finirait pas s'habituer à la lenteur d'esprit de son ami, mais le temps n'y faisait rien. C'était toujours aussi agaçant. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rosé, puis s'approcha de Jin, qui avait la tête baissée, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kame posa alors ses doigts sous son menton, lui relevant doucement la tête - surprenant doublement Jin, puisque, la fenêtre étant ouverte depuis des heures, il avait les mains ultra froides. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en fout. - Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux, et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un contact volatil, mais pour Kame, cela était déjà suffisamment psychologiquement éprouvant. Son coeur battait à toute allure, et lorsqu'il recula, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant. La raison l'emportant, il baissa seulement les yeux, attendant seulement que son ami parle. Le suppliant intérieurement de le faire.<br>« Je .. euh ... »  
>C'était déjà un début. Il releva alors la tête. Jin s'éclaircit la gorge. Resta silencieux. Baissa la tête. La releva avec un sourire en coin.<br>« J'ai toujours su que tu étais gay ! » Lança-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.  
>« Pardon ? Mais crève putain ! » Hurla Kame en se levant précipitamment.<br>« Attention, il y en a qui dorment ici ! » Répondit Jin, puis il rit à nouveau. Par ce que, oui, certaines personnes tiennent peu à a vie.  
>Kame lui lança alors un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Jin se leva doucement, puis tangua un peu avant de le rattraper par le bras. Il l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser soudainement. Surpris, Kame écarquilla les yeux et mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le choc laissa alors place à une sorte de chaleur qui lui embruma le cerveaux, et lui fît oublier la discussion qui précédait. Il finit par répondre aux baiser, le rendant de seconde en seconde plus passionné, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et que ses mains allaient se loger sur la hanche de son ami. Ils se séparèrent finalement, mais restèrent enlacés. Tout était calme, et l'atmosphère de la pièce semblait avoir changé du tout au tout, la gêne, le doute, la colère avaient disparus, seul une forme d'apaisement subsistait. C'était probablement les effets de ce que l'on appelle l'amour ? Quoi qu'il en soit, leur bulle fût percé par un ronflement un peu plus haut que les autres de la part de Junnosuke. Kame releva alors la tête, qui était auparavant niché dans le cou de Jin et regarda son ami en rigolant.<br>« Vraiment, ce mec a une de ces classes ... » lança Jin. « N'empêche que, je suis peut être con, mais toi t'as aucun sens de l'humour ! »  
>Kame lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre, puis enfoui à nouveau sa tête dans son cou.<br>« Euh … Kame … ? »  
>« Hm ? »<br>« Faut que je roule un buzz. »  
>Il releva la tête avant de se diriger vers le lit, sur lequel Ueda était encore étalé, et de s'y assoir en baillant. Jin le rejoint après avoir récupéré quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs.<br>« Faut que tu goûte ça, c'est un keum du lycée qui m'a bicrave ça, tu vas voir elle est chanmé ! »  
>« Euh .. wesh ? »<br>« Un damoiseau m'a vendu ça, elle est très appréciable. »  
>« Ok. »<br>« T'es fatigué non ? » demanda Jin, caressant brièvement la joue de Kame. Celui ci hocha la tête.  
>« Bon ben, on fume ça en deuspi et je vais déplier le canap du salon, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller mes parents. Je peux le faire ! Par contre »<br>Kame toussa.  
>« Ah, elle est effectivement … comment tu dis ? Chanmé ? »<br>Cela fit rire Jin, qui récupéra le pétard avant de reprendre.  
>« Je disais donc : Par contre, il fait froid dans le salon. Bon déjà on peut chourave le duvet de Nakamaru, il dors comme un cailloux là donc on s'en tappe. Mais bon voilà. »<br>« On s'en fout non ? » Répondis Kame en embrassant Jin dans le cou tout en se collant à lui.  
>Celui ci souri, écrasa son joint dans un cendrier puis répondis « Yes I » avant de se lever, entrainant Kame par la main.<p> 


End file.
